Machine tools for machining a workpiece fixedly supported on a horizontally oriented table can have an upper chuck that receives a milling tool. The upper chuck and a milling tool received therein is rotated at high speed around a vertical axis and the chuck may be mounted to move vertically and laterally to perform milling operations on the workpiece secured to the lower table or platform. Whereas the upper chuck and milling tool are driven at a high speed to mill the workpiece, the lower platform remains stationary or is turned slowly during repositioning or contouring of the workpiece. Although these vertical machine tools may provide adequate milling operations on a workpiece, turning or lathe operations on the workpiece may also be desirable. For these prior vertical machine tools, the workpiece would be removed from the machine tool and transported to another machine tool configured for performing turning operations on the workpiece. The use of another machine to perform turning operations increases the complexity, time, and cost of machining a workpiece that requires both milling and turning operations.